Alberto Del Rio
Victor Creed Logan is a Wrestler and is signed to HCW Debut and Departure and Part Time Apperances(2006-2007) Victor got his start in JECW(now known as HCW) as a Face and would go onto be in the Main Event Card with his finisher the Cross Arm Breaker defeating the likes of Mankind and Y2J and turn Heel attacking Stephanie Richardson, Sting* and Rey Mysterio* shortly after beating Rocky Maivia he earned a shot at the JECW World Heavyweight Championship but his short term contract with JECW would expire before he would get to use it. After his contract expired he would make occasional appearnces attacking many Heels and Faces alike and through out his appearnces he would mainly protect his little Brother Jim Logan from attacks. and he would make his final non-contracted appearnce in June 2006 attacking Kurt Angle with a Cross Arm Bar. As JECW would fold. Permanent Return and Heel Run Victor Logan would return in July 2007 after HCW returned to the internet. He would stay a Heel and use many personas like JBL,Carlito and The Miz. Shortly into Re-Debuting in the company Victor would use his title shot he earned 2 years earlier but would be denied as his earlier contract expired. Victor would then pursuit the HCW World Championship and would only use his Cross-Arm Breaker as a Signiture move as executives wanted less and less matches ended with Submission he would use the Clothsline from Hell, the Backstabber and the Skull Crusing Finalie as his Finishers. But Victor would briefly turn Face to team with his brother Jim Logan and Triple H to beat Shawn James McMillin(in his last appearnce as he would pass away the following day) Rocky Maivia and Mankind. Victor would also compete in the King of the Ring Battle Royal being last eliminated by his brother Jim Logan The New Nex-Us Victor would then debut a more villanous persona based off of Alberto Del Rio, claiming he was sick of his French Heritagehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dos_Caras,_Jr.and would return to using the Cross Arm breaker he would later become part of the Nex-Us, a Face group lead by his brother Jim Logan making him a Face, but Victor would soon turn on Jim and the Nex-Us becoming in favor of Eric Beschoff turning him heel once more. Afterwords he would start various mini feuds with the likes of Kofi Kingston, Christian and Edge before Febuary where he would get a shot at the HCW Immortal title. He would lose his chance to compete for the HCW Immortal title in Hell's Chamber after he had traffic troubles and would go on to announce his pursuit for the HCW immortal Championship. On March 6,2011 Victor would attack the HCW Harcore Champion using the 24/7 rules to win the title. He would lose the title on March 12,2011 to The Big Show. On March 16 2011 he would lose his rematch for the HCW Hardcore Championship. He and Ezekial along with Rocky Maivia would later form an alliance and beat down Kurt Angle. This new alliance would join CM Punk's New Nex-Us and Victor would be described as CM Punk's assistant. After SlammerMania 2011, he would shorten his ring name to Creed to sound more evil.At Dawn To Destiny, Creed and Kofi Kingston will meet in a Hell In A Cell Match to end their feud After defeating Kofi Kingston, he would re-lengthin his name to Victor Creed Logan. Raw,Face Turn, Undisputed WWE Champion and Heel Turn and Departure After being drafted to Raw in the WWE Draft, Victor would attack Rey Mysterio, He had since taken a hiatus. He would lose a fatal four way match to earn contendership for the world title, but weeks later he would earn a place in the Fatal four Way Elimination Match by winning a Battle Royal. After failing in capturing the Pure Championship, his brother Jim Logan would turn heel and seemingly reforn their partnership. This would be proven false as Jim would turn Face. Victor would next win a a money in the bank contract and would turn face after an attack from Wade Barrett At SummerMania, Creed would get involved in the Jim Logan/CM Punk WWE Championship Main Event, striking the ref. The following night on Raw, Creed would seemingly make another heel turn when he held up his Money in The Bank and stated "I deserve to be WWE Champion, not you". Later Creed would challenge Vince for the US Championship at Destination Death.After an attack from Kevin Nash on Jim Logan and CM Punk, Creed cashed in his contract and covered them both to win the Undisputed WWE Championship. The following night on Raw, Creed would gloat and turn heel attacking and sidelinging Rey Mysterio. At Destination Death, Creed defended the title against Jim Logan and CM Punk after pinning his brother.The following night on Raw, Creed attacked new number one contender Kofi Kingston after winning a Five Way Ladder Match. And directly afterworld Rey Mysterio returned and announced he was named the new number one contender.Creed would lose the WWE Championship to Rey Mysterio and would witness his brother Jim Logan defeat Rey directly afterword. Creed would then steal the WWE Championship after beating Punk and his brother in a 3 way Hell in a Cell, locking his brother our. He would be fired the following night on RAW. He would make an apperance on susequent Smackdown Supershow ''and WWE Vengence, with Alberto attacking John Cena, costing the WWE Championship to CM Punk ECW and return to Smackdown(2011-2014) Alberto would be resigned to WWE by John Laurinitus. After he was re-hired he would feud with CM Punk over the WWE Championship, losing to Punk 3 times in a Row (once on PPV and twice on Raw SuperShow). Afterwords, Del Rio would "lose his faith" in John Laurinatis. Del Rio would then move to WWE Superstars and quickly defeat Tyler Reks. After defeating AJ Styles on Smackdown, Del Rio was awarded a Money In The Bank Contract. After earning it, he would vow to cash in on "The right Champion" In Febuary 2012, Del Rio announced he would be competing on ECW Revival as a heel, but surprised everyone by being face for the first time. Del Rio would still act like his arrogant heel gimmick but the only diffrence from his old heel gimmick is that he would use an ensguri as a finisher instead of a backstaber. In his first match as a face, Del Rio would defeat David Otunga. In following weeks Del Rio would stop riding a car into his matches, wearing his trademarc scarf and earn good graces with Co-GM and ECW World Champion Tommy Dreamer defeating Vader. Del Rio, as a former MITB winner, will be included in the Money in The Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania.He will also be aprt of the European Championship Match. In the 2012 Suplemental Draft, Del Rio was Drafted back to Smackdown.After his redebut, Del Rio would turn heel again, attacking new World Heavyweight Champion Christian. Upon Sheamus winning the World title, Del Rio announced his intent for it, but duringa handicap match against the Rock, Del Rio suffered a shoulder injury after landing a move awkwardly. It is unknown how long he will be out. Del Rio annoucned he would be taking part in the ''WCW Rememberance ''Raw SuperShow. ''Del Rio returned to in ring action against The Great Khali in a winning effot.After months of filler feuds, Del Rio teamed with Christian in a Wild Card match to win the WWE Tag Team titles. In June, Del Rio lost the tag team titles, being pinned by Justin Gabriel. At Dawn of Destiny, Del Rio forced former tag team partner Christian off of Smackdown by defeating him at Dawn of Destiny in an I Quit match. WCW Revival and Departure (2014) It was announced via WWE.com, that Alberto Del Rio signed a six month contract to the WCW Revival show, claiming "I have conquered everthing on RAW and Smackdown, now I will conquer WCW." In August 2014, Alberto was released from his contract. Category:Fired